What A Family!
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: This is a sequle of What a Party! Rachel and Puck are married and are living life to the fullest with their daughter Daniella Puckerman along with old friends follow this family through up and downs


It had been six years since everyone graduated and moved out of their parent's houses, five since Rachel and Puck got married, two since Kurt, Mercedes, and Finn graduated from NYU, Rachel, Lauren, and Puck from Lima Community College, Sam, Mike, Tina from Julliard, and Brittany, Santana, and Quinn from UCLA and decided to move back to Lima. Lastly it had been seven years since a very disobedient Daniella Puckerman was born and boy was she trouble.

"Daniella please stop jumping on the couch before you hurt yourself." Rachel said try to calm down her seven year old and wishing her husband would come home.

"No." Daniella said and smirked just like her father.

"Daniella Puckerman if you don't stop you are going to be put in a time out in your room." Rachel Puckerman snapped yes Rachel Puckermsn Puck and Rachel had gotten married during college and had Dani in high school after Rachel snapped at her Daniella kept jumping so she picked her up and put her in her room and closed the door then walked in her room and cried. Then Puck walked through the door and Daniella ran out of her room and hid behind Puck.

"Daddy help me." Daniella yelled. So he sat her on the couch and told her to stay there.

"Rach, Rachel? Berry?" he walked into their room to see his wife crying.

"It's Puckerman." she mumbled hearing her old nickname.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm a bad mom I can't handle her." She cried

"Hey you are not. Yea you can't handle her but it's apart of parenting we'll be okay. Because you're the best damn mom there is." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks but she acts just like you. So there isn't much I could do to handle her." Rachel shrugged then heard something break and she jumped up while Puck sighed and ran out of the room with Rachel following and saw her lamp broken.

"Daniella Puckerman bed now." Puck said firmly.

"No!" the youngster said

"Daniella I swear if you don't go to bed you won't be able to eat dessert for a week." Puck said and Daniella kicked his knee and cried.

"MEANIE." The young girl said and ran into her room. Rachel looked at a hurt Puck who sat on the couch.

"You did the right thing." Rachel sat next to him

"I can't believe she actually said that." He sighed looking hurt.

"She's seven Noah don't let Dani get to you too much." She smiled at Puck who chuckled and put his arm around Rachel and she put her head on his shoulder. Then Rachel heard her phone it was Kurt so she had to answer or he would think something was up.

(Conversation- _Kurt_, **Rachel**

**Rachel Berry here**

_Why is your daughter using your house phone calling me saying that you two yelled at her?_

**We just stood our guard.**

_What ever_.)

"Our daughter remembered what we taught her about her Uncle Kurt's number and she used the house phone we I mean you put her room and told him we yelled at her." Rachel sighed

"She reminds me so much of you Rach." Puck sighed

"Yea right." Rachel snorted soon they had fallen asleep on the couch and the next morning Rachel decided to run some errands and since it was Puck's only day off she took Daniella.

* * *

><p>They made it to the store then when Rachel turned around for a matter of two seconds Daniella ran off. When she turned around Dani was gone so Rachel started calling her name and found her an asiel over from where she was and put her in the back of the basket. Then she saw that face the one she never wanted to see again. "Jesse." she said and he smirked<p>

"Rachel Berry. What a pleasant suprise never figured you would be a 'Lima Loser' but then I heard you had a kid at the end of Junior year begining of Senior and got married so I was wrong." He said coldly

"Actually it's Puckerman and we chose to stay here cause of Daniella." She scolded him.

"So you married Puck?" He looked at her dissapointedly.

"Yes and l have a daughter."

"So you two had a kid thought it would be Hudson's at least he's semi smart. Anyways what happened Rach?" he shook his head

"Don't call me that only my friends call me that." She glared at him

"Hmm eight years and you're not over it." He shook his head

"You left me for a stupid singing competetion you might not have been able to go to UCLA but we could have won, we could still be together, we could be married Jesse. I loved you so much but I have a family now.I'm happy and have been for seven years."_'Why would I say that? I don't love him anymore! Noah is going to be upset!' _Rachel thought

"Rach." he said but she walked away.

"Mommy who was that?" Dani asked and smiled

"An old friend of mommy's and daddy's baby no one important."She sighed and checked out of the store. Soon she was infront of her house and walked in. Then Daniella ran in her room.

"Hey guess what?" Puck said and Rachel smiled

"What?"

"Well remember how after my ma passed away." he said sighing and Rachel smiled sympathetically .

"Yes Noah."

"Well remember that old tree house from when we were seven. Well I was thinking I can get the guys to help me fix it up and since Dani is seven she can use it."

"REALLY! My own tree house."Daniella asked excitedly running in.

"Yep but you have to promise to take care of it we've had that around since we were kids."Rachel said

"Okay."

"I guess we're having a small reunion." Puck said and Rachel beamed...


End file.
